everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SabbyFangirl24/Facts About My OCs Which Are Facts About Me
Okay! So in one of my blogs, I mentioned that parts of my OCs are about me. And I'm going to put the list of each OCs' notes and I will mark X if that is a fact about me. Narcissa Demonic *Her birthday is on October 24th. ( ) Calista Gilded *Calista's birthday is on July 1st. ( ) *She hates sun tans. ( X ) *She is extremely obsessed with the book and the movie, The Fault in Our Stars. ( X ) *She has cancer in her left arm. ( ) *Calista has failed many times at Math. ( X ) *She is a professional at bowling. ( ) *She is known to ditch classes a few times. ( ) *Calista loves singing and is very good at it but she denies it either way. ( - ) *She hates it when people pranks her. ( X ) *She can't stop herself from thinking about death when she is alone. ( ) *Her favorite colors are gold and pink with a bit of red. ( ) *She had amnesia when she was ten years old. ( ) *She tends to swear and curse sometimes. ( ) *Strawberries are her favorite fruit. ( X ) *She despises bananas. ( X ) Ebony S. White *Her birthday is on May 7th. ( ) *She secretly adores books. ( X ) *Whenever she's angry, it's possible that she cries a bit throughout the moment. ( ) *She can rap and sing. ( - ) Maya Blue *Her birthday is on January 19th. ( ) Krystal Frost *Her birthday is on December 21st, which is the first day of winter. ( ) *Frozen yogurt is her favorite food. ( X ) *She can dance hip hop and ballet. ( ) *She is able to ice skate but she isn't a professional at all but she can do the figure eight. ( ) Olivia Crackatook *Her birthday is on Christmas Eve, 24th of December. ( X ) *Olivia has a fear of rats and mice. ( X ) Tessa Turchese *Her birthday is on August 1st. *She can speak Italian and French. ( - ) Jalissa Baum *Jalissa is born on July 24th. ( ) *She's a ''huge ''fan of Little Hex. ( - ) *Her favorite book is The Summer I Turned Pretty. ( X ) *She loves music, and she usually sings but she can dance, too. ( ) Rosary Gravington *Rosary's embrace towards masquerade balls comes from the story which made her mother meet her father. ( - ) *She adores candles and buys and has many different sorts. ( X ) *She is allergic to kiwis. ( X ) *Rosary is from Romania. ( ) *She is obsessed with mystery novels, TV shows and movies. ( X ) Willow Maid *Her birthday is on March 20th. ( ) *She often gets lost in forests. ( - ) *She loves camping. ( X ) Fayette Patin *Her birthday is on Febuary 2nd. ( ) *Fayette loves glitter and sparkly things. ( X ) *She enjoys reading books constantly. ( X ) *When she was young, she loves playing dress up as a princess. ( X ) *Fayette attends the drama club. ( - ) *She loves cartoon musical movies. ( X ) Pearl Waves *Her birthday is on July 1st. ( ) *She knows how to communicate through sign language and she understands it. ( ) *She's won several swimming contest medals and trophies. ( ) ..... That's pretty much it but I think I got things more in common with Calista and Fayette. xD And gosh, I'm such a horrible creator. Calista's and Pearl's birthday were on the first of July and we all missed me, even me. xD I am so horrible. Category:Blog posts